


Hello Hello

by ttaemour



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Cheek Kisses, Competition, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, jonghyun gets yelled at im sorry, the story is better is the summary pls, theyre soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttaemour/pseuds/ttaemour
Summary: 2hyun AU where both Hwang Minhyun and Kim Jonghyun are promoting their respective restaurants by handing out flyers in public, with only one of them being successful.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Hello Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr prompt: “You’re standing right next to me while we’re both flyering and catching all the people walking past us before I can.”
> 
> I hope you all enjoy~

࿐ ࿔*:

Jonghyun was _not_ having it right now. Nope. Not in a million years would he ever expect himself having to suffer throughout this horrendous day. 

Not only was he stuck outside in the middle of November wearing just his work uniform, but he was also gifted the amazing task of _flyering_. Flyering. Who even does that these days?

Normally, that would’ve been fine. He enjoys the fresh air outside rather than the stuffy one back inside the restaurant, as well as talking to the people he meets outside. Jonghyun really does enjoy talking to people, sending a bright smile their way while wishing them a happy day. However, it’s not fine when it’s wet and cold and Jonghyun simultaneously feels like he’s burning and turning into an ice cube from where he’s standing. Not to mention, the weather means that no one—if they’re sane, of course—would be willing to leave their house. People wouldn't be casually walking down the street in weather like today’s, why would they? Jonghyun was only stuck here because it was his job, for goodness’ sake, and he couldn’t risk getting fired.

Jonghyun feels his patience running thinner and thinner as time goes by. _Even if one person passes by me, I’ll be happy._ Jonghyun prays to himself.

Not paying attention to his surroundings, Jonghyun shivers and bounces in his steps on the spot, hoping to find some warmth in his movements. He glances around the area one more in front of him in hopes to find a person who he can call over, but he’s greeted with silence instead.

With a sigh, Jonghyun’s shoulders drop and he turns around to scan the area behind him. He’s no longer surprised to find the area depressingly empty with just a few vacant stores in the area along with the restaurant he works at in the distance. Jonghyun is about to turn away, but after a few seconds of intense staring, Jonghyun realizes that someone is walking towards him. Someone who’s clearly bulked up in a comfortable puffy jacket, but at least it’s someone. 

Jonghyun straightens his back when it settles in his mind that someone is finally approaching him. Suddenly, all his energy revives itself and Jonghyun brightens, a charming smile stretching across his face. When the customer gets closer, Jonghyun curiously peers at their hands, which seem to be filled with something. Jonghyun internally frowns. _If their hands are full, then would they even accept the flyer?_ Jonghyun wonders. 

Ignoring all pessimistic thoughts, Jonghyun holds out a paper when the customer gets close enough. Opening his mouth, Jonghyun gets ready to promote his restaurant before he’s cut off.

“Hello!” A man with a strikingly adorable eye smile greets Jonghyun. Is it possible for someone’s cheeks to be that…fluffy? “I’m Hwang Minhyun. I’m here to hand out flyers for a restaurant that opened a few days ago, so I hope you don’t mind if we share the space. It’s well…my job.”

Jonghyun stills for a few seconds. New restaurant? For the past few years, the restaurant that Jonghyun works at had been the only restaurant in the area, which means that it was relatively busy since all the local citizens would choose to eat there. There hadn’t been any competition, which Jonghyun was thankful for, because it would’ve made Jonghyun’s life harder if there was. But here Hwang Minhyun was, standing in front of Jonghyun with a hopeful expression, secretly telling him that he should be having nightmares because he now has _actual_ competition. 

“Well, I guess…yeah, it’s okay. Honestly, I’ve been standing here for the past four hours and not a single person has passed by, but yeah. We can share the space.” Jonghyun shrugs mindlessly, looking around. Since no one was coming, it didn’t make a difference as to who was trying to promote here.

Minhyun frowns. “There really isn’t anyone here. That’s weird, but it’s probably due to the weather.” Minhyun stares down the empty street, pulling his padded jacket closer to his chest. 

Jonghyun stares at the ~~gorgeous~~ man in front of him, not knowing what to say. It was kind of sudden, having someone new in the area. Especially when they look _that_ good. 

Flustered at his sudden thoughts, Jonghyun blushes (he claims his cheeks are burning because of the weather) and stares in the opposite direction of Hwang Minhyun, before said person starts speaking again. “Oh? I see people in the distance though?” Jonghyun snaps his head at Minhyun, rushing over to see if Minhyun was telling the truth.

Needless to stay, Jonghyun is dumbfounded. “Why are there so many people walking this way?” Jonghyun mutters unsurely. Minhyun waits until the crowd comes closer before he starts talking.

“Hello! Recently a new restaurant opened down the street. Please be sure to check it out and eat delicious food!” Minhyun smiles at a couple that approaches him first. He doesn’t seem to be trying to smile too brightly, but Jonghyun feels like even his own brightest smile would look miserably dimmer compared to the man in front of him. 

Dumbfounded for a few seconds, and slightly lost in the taller’s eyes, Jonghyun realizes that he just let people walk away when he should be doing his job and promote. _I was here first and Minhyun is getting more people than I would ever in a week._ Jonghyun sighs. _Time to step up my game._ Jonghyun cracks his neck and puts on another natural smile, looking at the next group of people that are approaching them. He ignores the fact that they’re all coming from one side of the street (coincidentally the side closer to Minhyun) and walks next to the other boy. 

“Hello!” Jonghyun and Minhyun speak at the same time, surprising them both. Startled, they stare at each other silently before Minhyun tips a light smile at Jonghyun and looks back at the group of people walking towards him. Somehow, the action makes Jonghyun feel hopeless as he drops his hands and blinks emotionlessly at the huge amount of people receiving flyers from Minhyun. His eyes trail after them blankly, watching as they walk away in the direction of his restaurant (and now Minhyun’s), reading the advertisement with smiles on their faces.

 _It doesn’t even make sense._ Jonghyun scoffs internally. Here he was, standing in the freezing cold for hours, waiting for people to arrive so _he_ can promote _his_ own restaurant that in fact, made amazing food, while Hwang Minhyun just shows up and attracts the entirety of South Korea. _Was Minhyun a human magnet in his past life or something?_ Jonghyun eyes the boy next to him.

Finally, as the street lights up with life, Jonghyun notes that people are now walking towards them from his side, which means that he can promote to them. Hopefully, him only. Stepping away from Minhyun, there’s a noticeable distance between them which means that people won’t assume that they’re together and promoting the same thing. 

Holding a few papers in his hand, Jonghyun smiles at the group of students wearing uniforms that are walking towards him. Most of them are smiling shyly, some even whispering at each other. “Hello! Our restaurant—what.” Jonghyun’s smile drops as the entire group passes by him, swiftly ignoring his existence. He gapes at them in shock, before sighing sadly as they walk towards Minhyun to ask for his flyers. Minhyun didn’t even _have_ to talk to them first. 

Minhyun hands out the flyers to them, and the entire group giggles sweetly before walking back in Jonghyun’s direction. As they pass him again, most likely going to Minhyun’s restaurant that he’s _wonderfully_ marketing, he hears vague phrases of “he’s so handsome” and “I think I just fell in love,” which are undoubtedly about the guy standing a few feet beside him. Jonghyun scoffs and rants inside his head. _You guys don’t even know him and you fell in love? What makes you think Minhyun loves you back?_ Almost as if the girls heard Jonghyun’s thoughts, they turn back and look at Jonghyun offended, and _whoops_ , maybe Jonghyun did say that out loud.

Clearing his throat, Jonghyun fakes an innocent expression as he turns away from the group of students who were most likely glaring at him. Instead, he focuses on Minhyun, who seemed busy and endearingly frantic as he pointed in the direction of his restaurant while handing out flyers. If Jonghyun was to assume, he guesses that Minhyun wasn’t aware of his own beauty and the power he’s currently holding. To Jonghyun, it seemed as if Minhyun could command everyone to drop down and do twenty push-ups if they wanted a flyer, and people would _actually_ do it. However, to the boy who’s like the centre of everyone’s universe, the flock of people he attracted to the area was just mere luck. 

It made sense that people would go to Minhyun. Jonghyun has a pair of fully functioning eyes, and he knows that Minhyun was incredibly handsome. Almost too handsome. Too handsome for his own good. Too handsome and he didn’t even know what to do with it. Too handsome that it was painfully unfair that he didn’t know what to do with it.

Deciding to try his luck again, Jonghyun smiles at a couple walking his way. They already had Minhyun’s flyers in their hands, but they still walked to him when he greeted them. Jonghyun, feeling extremely grateful, wanted to drop onto his knees and thank them profusely, but he knew better than to scare away the only two people who cared enough to hear what he had to say. 

“Good afternoon! I just wanted to let you know about our restaurant that’s open just down the street over there,” Jonghyun points in its direction, heavily emphasizing that it was different from the neighbouring restaurant that was bustling with people. “The food is delicious and it’s something that everyone would enjoy, so feel free to check it out! Thank you, have a great day!” Jonghyun hands out two flyers from the heavy stack he was holding, now noticing how his arms were not having fun holding all the papers that he was given. Nonetheless, he flashes a smile to the couple that he receives back in return. He genuinely smiles after that, grateful that someone looked past appearance and decided to give him a chance. Jonghyun doesn’t fret on whether or not they’re choosing to go to his restaurant or not, appreciative of being good enough to take someone’s time.

Not long after the couple left, Jonghyun slowly was able to hand out a few more flyers. It was still excruciatingly obvious that Minhyun was much busier than he was, and Jonghyun found himself having a lot of spare time, which he spent ogling the taller boy. Either way, Jonghyun was just merely grateful that he wasn’t not standing there without doing _anything_ for the past five hours.

After handing out a single flyer to someone who he’s seen at his restaurant before, Jonghyun hears Minhyun’s deep voice boom over the area, even attracting people who were further away from where they were standing. “Unfortunately, I ran out of flyers, and it is the end of my shift now, but if you want, you can follow me to the restaurant just down the street to receive one!” First of all, Minhyun’s shift ended _one hour_ after he started? _Boy would I like a job like that._ Jonghyun thought bitterly with a sneer on his face. Secondly, Jonghyun felt like a total loser, standing there as he watched a crowd of people follow Minhyun as he walked back to his restaurant. Minhyun politely bowing at him didn’t help the situation either, even if Minhyun probably meant no harm.

The fact that it was freezing cold made it even worse. He walked to his workplace wearing a hoodie because it wasn’t this cold in the morning, but as he changed into his uniform and exited the restaurant, he noticed how it had become increasingly cold compared to how it was earlier. Jonghyun shivers as he thinks about it.

However, Jonghyun’s shivering causes him to be left completely defenceless as he feels someone bump into him while trying to walk with the rest of Minhyun’s crowd, resulting in him stumbling around pathetically and dropping the entire stack of papers that were once bundled into his arms. He manages to catch one paper by accident as his knees drop to the ground, but the rest of the papers were being trampled by either himself or bystanders walking down the street. Jonghyun groans loudly, feeling his knees sting as he forces himself up. He didn’t even get the chance to yell at whoever bumped into him.

He looks around and sees more people walking down the street, so he quickly starts to pick up the papers nearby, ignoring the whimpering of his legs. 

By the time Jonghyun collects all the papers, he stands up straight and fixes the stack of papers into a neat pile, ready to appeal himself to the customers. However, as he looks down the street, he notices that it was glaringly empty. 

“What the fuck,” Jonghyun deadpans. “What the fuck.”

 _What? This is just ridiculous._ Jonghyun incredulously yells in his mind. _Just five minutes ago the street was the busiest it’s been in years. There is no fucking way Minhyun came, brought the entire world to him and then left with everyone. There is no fucking way that the only reason people came down this street is because of Hwang fucking Minhyun._ Jonghyun is pretty sure that he didn’t even take that long to pick up all the papers that fell.

Jonghyun fishes out his phone from the pocket of his jeans and sees that it’s only three in the afternoon when his shift ends at eight. “I already suffered for five hours, and now I have to suffer for another five? Just kill me instead.” 

Jonghyun leans against the pole by the end of the street, waiting by an intersection that was fairly busy during the summer. However, it was fairly obvious that it was everything but summer right now, so Jonghyun has the leisurely pleasure of watching one car drive by every twenty minutes. At one point, around two hours after Minhyun left, a group of people did walk by, and they did accept Jonghyun’s flyers. The bad part was that Jonghyun couldn’t even bring himself to feel happy about it anymore.

In the five hours that Jonghyun was forced to wait outside, he (thankfully) managed to discard at least one-fourth of the stack of flyers he started off with. He started to lose his sense of touch as his entire body became numb, which made it hard to hold the papers and hand them out to people, but Jonghyun would like to think that he did a fairly good job at keeping his composure. 

The time finally reaching eight in the night, Jonghyun sighs dejectedly and begins making his way back to the restaurant where he works at. A part of Jonghyun feels slightly anxious thinking about how his boss is going to react to many things, including the fact that a new restaurant opened down the street and the fact that Jonghyun failed to prove their restaurant’s worth. Jonghyun tries his best to calm his mind, thinking about how he has been a valuable employee for the past few years he worked at the restaurant. Plus, today was probably just a bad day. It’s bound to happen every once in a while.

Nevertheless, Jonghyun can’t ignore the growing nervousness in his stomach as he nears the restaurant. In the distance, he spots someone standing outside the restaurant, which was surprisingly dark. Jonghyun realizes that the building was closed a few hours before it was supposed to. 

Walking closer to the person standing outside the restaurant, Jonghyun stills as he recognizes the man who is waiting outside. He carefully approaches his boss, clearing his throat to catch his attention. Jonghyun wants to wince at the appearance of his boss once he acknowledges him, but Jonghyun controls his facial expression to avoid any extra trouble. 

“Kim Jonghyun,” Jonghyun pauses in his steps, looking straight forward at his boss that was calling his name. There was a stern expression on his face, which made Jonghyun internally want to burst into tears when he first saw him, and the tone of his voice also did _not_ sound friendly. _At all._ “I think both of us already know about what happened today.” At this, Jonghyun’s eyes cast themselves downwards, his face heating up in shame.

“Yes, sir,” Jonghyun whispers.

“How could you not sell all the flyers?” Jonghyun’s boss asks frantically, voice booming loud over the area. Jonghyun was thankful that all the other shops in the area had also closed down early that day, including the new neighbouring restaurant that seemingly became the cause of all things horrible in Jonghyun’s life. “I gave you the easiest fucking job in the world and you can’t even do it right?”

Jonghyun openly winces this time. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Sorry? Do you think sorry can fucking cut it? Everyone else that works in this fucking job does more than your sorry ass. How pathetic,” his boss spits out. Jonghyun feels the back of his eyes sting, but he doesn’t allow his eyes to well up with tears. He isn’t sure if he was supposed to apologize after what his boss said, but he decides that it’s better to stay quiet to be safe.

“Look,” His boss continues and scoffs, “You can’t even look me in the eyes.” Jonghyun tears his eyes upwards and looks at his boss who’s sneering at him with disgust written all over his face, but Jonghyun maintains eye contact. He refuses to let his guard down and cry.

“A new fucking restaurant opened and they got more business today than we could in a week. You can’t fucking do your job right and sell these damn flyers?” The stack of papers that Jonghyun forgot he was holding is quickly snatched from his hands and slammed to the ground near his feet. Multiple papers start to move away, while others are staying in place, almost mockingly. 

“What are you even good at, Kim Jonghyun? If you can’t sell a wimpy stack of flyers, then what can you do in life?” Jonghyun feels his face burn in shame at his boss’s words. He wants to open his mouth and speak, say something to retaliate, but for some reason, the words won’t come out. He also can’t bring himself to speak in case he starts to sob, which would be the last thing he wants to happen.

“God, we had to close extra early today because business was doing horribly. Almost all of the employees had so much time to sit down and watch people enter the restaurant next door. How does that make you feel? Knowing that you’re the reason this restaurant is failing?” Jonghyun’s boss spits out, finally causing the tears that he managed to hide to well up in his eyes. Jonghyun wants to blink them away, but he knows that one wrong move would cause them to spill down his face. He prays that his boss doesn’t notice, but Jonghyun knows that he no longer has any more luck as his boss squints intently at his face before scoffing.

“Great, now you’re gonna cry about it? Fucking pathetic. Don’t come to work tomorrow if you’re gonna pull the same garbage again. Oh, and if you are coming, then expect to be on your knees all day, you ugly bastard.” Jonghyun watches his boss walk away from the restaurant, driving away in his van. Jonghyun is still in his work clothes, with his regular clothes inside the restaurant, which probably means that he was going to have to close down the shop himself. Thankfully, he did have an extra pair of keys for the restaurant that he was gifted with when he first became an employee.

 _What he really not good enough? What was wrong with him today?_ Jonghyun thinks inside his mind as he stands still in the same spot, feeling the harsh winds of the night hit his skin. He watches the papers that his boss threw to the ground, seeing them fly around. He internally sighs knowing that he’s eventually going to have to run around and pick them all up later. Jonghyun holds in his tears, taking a deep breath in. He gets ready to pick up the flyers that have flown around, bending down and grabbing as much as he can from where he was crouching. However, as he leans forward to get a paper, he sees a pair of feet standing in front of him. Jonghyun freezes, but suddenly, the figure moves and picks up a few papers off the ground, and Jonghyun looks up to see who it is.

There, in front of him, is Hwang Minhyun. Jonghyun is surprised and slightly bitter to see his face again, but he holds his tongue and stares at the man in front of him silently.

Seeing that Minhyun wasn’t going to say anything, Jonghyun continues to pick up papers from the ground, ignoring the growing humiliation inside of him as he realizes that Minhyun probably saw him get yelled at and scolded by his boss. He continues to press down his tears, silently wanting to cry and groan out loud in frustration. Minhyun just _had_ to make his life difficult by showing up, didn’t he? If Minhyun didn’t start working at that stop restaurant then he wouldn’t have had to make Jonghyun’s life more difficult in the first place. 

_Stupid Hwang Minhyun and his stupidly handsome face._ Jonghyun spites internally.

Before he even realizes it, Jonghyun is stopped from picking up a paper from the ground, and Jonghyun turns his head to see Minhyun gripping onto his arm. “Don’t.” Minhyun hands Jonghyun a spare jacket, one that Jonghyun didn’t even realize that the older boy was holding. Jonghyun stares at incredulously, shaking his head at the jacket.

“It’s okay. I don’t need it,” Jonghyun wants to believe that it’s not his pride stopping him from taking the jacket from Minhyun, but rather the mere fact that it really wasn’t that cold in the first place. However, he’s stopped by Minhyun’s scoff and the small roll of his eyes (which anyone could tell didn’t have any vicious intent behind it.)

“We’re standing in negative degrees weather right now, Jonghyun. Take it. You’re literally only wearing a t-shirt,” Minhyun deadpans and Jonghyun feels himself simultaneously heat up and shiver at his words.

“Okay,” Jonghyun whispers, taking the fluffy jacket from Minhyun. He’s painfully aware of the taller boy watching him put on the jacket, staring at the ground self-consciously.

“I would ask you if everything’s okay but I feel like I already know the answer to that.” Jonghyun looks up, finally making eye contact with Minhyun. He has a friendly smile on his face, and Jonghyun can’t help but chuckle at his words. Minhyun steps forward, albeit reluctantly, and Jonghyun peers at him, confused. 

Minhyun opens up his arms, and Jonghyun finally understands what Minhyun was trying to do. He wondered if Minhyun was naturally that nice, or if he was only doing it because he felt a huge amount of pity for him. It would make sense if he felt bad for Jonghyun, as he saw him struggle in the cold for an hour, and then get yelled at and humiliated by his own boss. He was even called ugly in front of him. Despite this, Jonghyun lets himself walk into Minhyun’s embrace, enjoying the free hug.

“I feel like I’m doing something wrong,” Jonghyun mumbles into Minhyun’s chest. “I know we only met today and it must be kind of weird having some random stranger rant to you even though you’ve talked to them once but…” Jonghyun trails off and Minhyun hums in acknowledgment.

“I think you deserve just as many customers as what I got today,” Minhyun starts and Jonghyun laughs. “What?”

“I don’t know if it’s only about the customers,” Jonghyun sighed. “Maybe I’m just not good enough at my job. I mean, look at you! Today was your first day and your first time flyering and you did so well. Today wasn’t even my first day and I’ve been flyering for such a long time but I still managed to fail the business. God, I must have been such a disappointment today.” Minhyun shushes Jonghyun, burying the shorter boy’s head deeper into his jacket to stop him from talking.

“Don’t think like that. You worked so hard today, and I can tell that you’re one of the hardest workers I’ve ever met in my entire life. Yes, just by standing out there with you for one hour. Even if you’re just flyering, you treat it like you’re working one of the top jobs in the country. Respect, Jonghyun-ah. Respect.”

Jonghyun laughs at Minhyun and pulls away from the hug. “Thanks, you know. I was half expecting you to laugh at me and be an asshole, to be honest.” Minhyun looks at him, offended, causing Jonghyun to laugh even harder. “But I’m glad you’re not.” Jonghyun smiles, his heart skipping a beat when Minhyun smiles back.

Minhyun pushes him towards the direction of the restaurant. “Now go change and close the store! I’m gonna pick up the rest of the flyers and wait outside!” Jonghyun screams out a noise of agreement and heads inside the restaurant, visibly happier than before. Minhyun picks up all the flyers on the ground, putting them inside the restaurant when he finished. He hated seeing Jonghyun getting yelled at and belittled by his boss, so seeing the older boy pick up flyers even after he was humiliated didn't sit well with Minhyun. He wanted to make sure that Jonghyun felt loved and appreciated, even if they recently met. After placing the flyers on the counter, Minhyun sits down at one of the tables, waiting for Jonghyun to come out after changing.

When Jonghyun comes out, he gestures at Minhyun to leave the restaurant with him, and gets up from the table and follows Jonghyun outside. He watches Jonghyun lock the restaurant with a pair of keys, and his respect for Jonghyun grows as he realizes that Jonghyun must be an extremely valuable employee if he had a key to the restaurant.

“So...where now?” Jonghyun asks Minhyun.

“Let me walk you home?” Minhyun grins at Jonghyun, and Jonghyun surprisingly agrees.

The two walk together, aimless chatter filling the silence of the streets they walk through. Minhyun discovers that Jonghyun has the cutest giggle in the entire world, while Jonghyun realizes that Minhyun is just a baby underneath his chic appearance.

Reaching Jonghyun’s house, they face each other outside his door.

“I don’t really want to see you as a rival, Jonghyun,” Minhyun says with an adorable pout shaping his lips.

“Me neither, Minhyun-ah,” Jonghyun starts. “But we don’t have to see each other as rivals! Even if someone does better than the other, let’s not have any harsh feelings towards each other.”

“Wow, the character development.” Minhyun yelps at the light slap he receives from the other boy. “Okay, maybe I deserved that.” Jonghyun and Minhyun laugh at their banter, enjoying the newfound friendship that they have with each other. Minhyun hugs Jonghyun again, and Jonghyun doesn’t feel like letting go. 

“What’s your number? So we don’t have to only talk to each other at work.” Jonghyun asks. 

They exchange numbers, and Jonghyun gets ready to head into his house. It’s late, and he can’t have Minhyun walking back in the dark even later. As Jonghyun walks up the stairs to his house, he hears Minhyun call his name. He turns back, looking at Minhyun who’s rushing to get to him.

“Oh.” Minhyun kisses Jonghyun on the cheek, stepping back immediately. Jonghyun feels himself blush furiously, and giggles while looking down shyly. Minhyun watches him with a smile on his face, enjoying the way the other boy gets flustered. Jonghyun looks up, and gives Minhyun a kiss on his cheek back, pretending like he didn’t want to do that the moment they met. Minhyun himself chuckles and holds his cheeks in his hands, and the two boys look at each other with soft looks in their eyes.

“Good night, Jonghyun-ah. Sleep well.”

Jonghyun can barely hear his words over the loud beating of his heart. “You too, Minhyun-ah. See you tomorrow.”

They let go of each other, Jonghyun opening the door to his house and Minhyun walking down his stairs to start making his way home. 

Later that night, as Jonghyun lies down on his bed thinking about the crazy day he had, his phone buzzes with a notification and he goes to check it. The light illuminates his entire face, but the smile that appears on his face after reading the notification seems to be shining brighter than the phone itself.

**_Minhyunie_ ** _: Sleep well, Jonghyun-ah~ Hoping that I dream of you tonight >.<_

Jonghyun falls asleep peacefully that night, hoping that he dreams of nothing but Minhyun too.

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert: (they do get together at some point in the future hehe)
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed reading!! you can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ttaemour) !!  
> it's @ttaemour if the link doesn't work !!


End file.
